L'Ange Imprévue
by Raye Lynne
Summary: Salut! Je m’appelle Raye Lynne; je suis Canadienne, et la français est ma deuxième langue. Ça c’est une histoire originale de Noël; c’est un peu comme l’histoire A Christmas Carol par Charles Dickens, mais avec des differences speciales!
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut! Je m'appelle Raye Lynne; je suis Canadienne, et la français est ma deuxième langue. Ça c'est une histoire originale de Noël; c'est un peu comme l'histoire « A Christmas Carol » par Charles Dickens. Le première chapitre est très short, j'en suis désolée! Mais, amusez-vous! ^_^**

* * *

**~ Chapitre 1**

** C'é****tait l****'****hiver dans la ville ****Cœ****ur des Anges. ****L****e ciel ****é****tait peint en gris pâle, et les flocons de neige tombaient des nuages. ****L****es rues couvertes en un manteau blanc, avec les ombres bleues, et les rayures d****'****or****é****es des r****é****verb****è****res. ****I****l n****'****y avait**** personne dehors; tout le monde é****tait chez eux, parce que c****'é****tait la vielle de ****N****oël cette nuit.**

** Tout le monde, a part une jeune fille qui s'****asseyait dans une ruelle, et qui frissonnait, parce qu****'****il faisait trop froid. Sa robe et sa cape ****é****taient tr****è****s l****é****g****è****res, et elles ne la gardaient chaud. ****L****a neige fondait et ses souliers**** l'****absorbaient et gelait ses pieds.**

** La fille semblait ê****tre ****couverte en or; les lumiè****res refl****é****taient sur son corps. Sa peau blanche semblait la couleur d****'****une p****ê****che, et ses cheveux ****pales é****taient comme de l****'****or liquide. ****I****l ****é****tait comme si elle ****é****tait belle, mais, il ****é****t****é**** seulement une illusion. Si vous l****'****avez regarde, vous voyiez que ses l****è****vres ****é****taient un peu bleues, et ses yeux, un m****é****lange de brun fonc****é**** et la lumi****è****re or, ****é****taient plein de**** larmes.**

** À**** l****'****autre cot****é**** de la ville, les chanteurs de ****N****oël ont commence ****à**** chanter. ****E****lle a entendu la musique, et deux larmes sont tomb****é****es par terre dans la neige.**

* * *

**S'il vous plait, dites-moi vos opinions! Désolée, ma grammaire est terrible; je sais! J'espère que je vous verrai le chapitre prochain!**

**~Raye Lynne**


	2. Chapitre 2

**~Chapitre 2**

**Angelique allait au Étoile du Pays pour un grand bal de Noël. Elle voyageait dans son wagon de chevaux, et elle entendait leur marche trainante de leurs sabots à**** travers la neige.**

** « ****Ah, je ****dé****teste**** la neige, »**** elle a soupire a ****elle-mê****me****. « E****lle est trop froide; elle est trop ****mouillé; et elle est trop bruyante quand mes chevaux promè****nent**** à**** travers!**** »**

** Angelique a tiré sur son manteau en fourrure, pour se rendre plus chaud. Elle le portait au-dessus d'****une robe spectaculaire; une robe rouge ****foncé****e**** en soie, avec beaucoup de rubans et de la dentelle blanche. Elle avait un grand pissenlit dans ses cheveux longs, foncés, et é****l****é****gants****, et ses yeux é****taient**** comme deux é****toiles**** bleues.**

** Elle a ouvert la fenê****tre****, et elle a demandé au conducteur, « Dé****p****ê****che****-toi! Je vais ê****tre**** en retard pour le bal si tu continues d'****aller si lentement!**** »**

** « O****ui, ****Mademoiselle, »**** a dit le conducteur.**

** Trois minutes en retard, Angelique a ordonné « ****Vas plus lentement! ****L****a rue est trop ****dé****fonc****é****e****. »**

** « O****ui, ****Mademoiselle, »**** a ****ré****pondu**** le conducteur.**

** Mais, aprè****s**** une autre minute, elle commandait encore.**

** « ****Vas plus vite, id****iot! Est-ce que tu veux que je sois en retard? Vite; vite! »**

**« O****ui, ****Mademoiselle, »**** a soupire le conducteur.**

**Malheureusement, Angelique é****tait toujours comme ca. ****E****lle ****é****tait une personne horrible. ****E****lle ****é****tait ****mé****chante****, é****gotiste****, et vaniteuse. Mais, elle é****tait**** Mademoiselle Angelique Helene Marguerite de Tremaine III; elle é****tait ****trè****s**** riche et puissante. Tout ce qu'****elle**** a voulu, elle a reç****u****, toujours.**

**Soudainement, le wagon a arrê****t****é. **

**« ****Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons ****arrê****t****é? »**** Angelique a demandé. ****« N****ous ne somme****s pas à****E****toile du Pays!**** »**

**« Dé****sol****é, Mademoiselle, »**** a dit le conducteur. ****« M****ais, il y a une petite fille ici, et elle veut vous parler.**** »**

**« N****on!**** »**** a dit Angelique. ****« D****it ****à**** elle de partir, ****maintenant. »**

**Angelique a entendu le conducteur ré****p****é****ter**** ceci à**** la fi****lle, puis, elle a entendu la voix de la fille, mais elle ne peut pas entendre ses paroles.**

** Le conducteur a transmis à**** Angelique, «E****lle ne partira pas, jusqu****'****à**** qu****'****elle peut parler avec vous, ****Mademoiselle. »**

** Angelique a soupiré****, de faç****on**** théâ****trale****.**

**« ****Bien. ****Amè****ne****-la à**** la ****fenê****tre****. »**

**Il a obé****it****, puis Angelique regardait une fille avec les cheveux blonds, et les vê****tements**** sales et dé****chir****é****s****.**

** « ****Qu****'****est-ce que tu veux, indigente?**** »**

**La fille a fait une ré****v****é****rence****. « Mademoiselle, je suis Michaelle. J'espé****rais**** que vous pouvez me donne un peu d'****argent, s****'****il vous plait? ****J****e veux acheter un manteau pour l****'****hiver, et****… »**

**« J****e ne vais pas te donne**** d'****argent!**** »**** Angelique a r****é****pondu. ****« ****Tu me d****é****go****û****tes.**** Au revoir, mendiante.**** »**

**« ****Attendez!**** »**** a crié ****M****ichaelle. ****« M****ademoiselle****…****s****'****il vou****s plait. Il va ê****tre ****N****oël demain****… »**

**« E****t alors?**** »**** Angelique a hausse les ****é****paul****é****s. ****« M****aintenant, vas-t****'****en!**** »**

**Michaelle a commenç****ait ****à**** pleurer. ****« ****S****'****il vous plait****… »**

**« ****Vas-****t'****en! ****C****onducteur, conduis!**** »**

**« O****ui, ****M****ademoiselle,**** »**** a dit le conducteur, tristement.**

**« ****Voy****age à travers la forêt, »**** elle a commande un peu en retard.**

**« ****Pourquoi, ****M****ademoiselle?**** »**

**« ****Parce que cette route est un raccourci, bien sur!**** »**

**Alors, le wagon conduisait à travers la forêt, quand Angelique a senti un choc é****norme, puis le wagon a arr****ê****t****é****.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**** Angelique a demande. **

** « I****l y a trop de bosses,**** »**** a dit le conducteur.**** « Maintenant, la roue du wagon est cassé. »**

** « ****Ah, non!**** »**** a dit Angelique. ****« J****e vais certainement ****ê****tre**** en retard! »**

** « M****ais, je peux prendre un cheval et cherch****er quelqu'****un qui peut nous aider. ****E****st-ce que vous voulez rester ici, ****Mademoiselle? »**

** « ****Bien sur! ****I****l fait trop froid pour faire une promenade ****à**** cheval.**** »**

** « ****Si vous souhaitez,**** »**** le conducteur a ****ré****pondu****. «**À** bient****ô****t; je vais retourner.**** »**

** « Dé****p****ê****che****-toi! »****appelle-elle, mais il est parti dé****j****à****.**

**-----------------**

**Donnez-moi vos opinions, s'il vous plait!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**~Chapitre 3**

**Trois heures plus tard, le conducteur ne retournait pas. Le ciel é****tait noir, et la neige tombait plus dens****é****ment et plus vitement.**

** Angelique frissonnait. « O****ù est le conducteur?**** »**** elle s****'****est demandé. ****E****lle**** a regardé par fenê****tre****, mais elle ne voyait que la neige.**

** Il parait qu'****apparemment, elle n****'****avait pas de choix. ****E****lle avait deux chevaux ****–**** le conducteur en a pris un, mais elle pouvait prendre l****'****autre. Angelique sortait du wagon, mais elle a vu ****immé****diatem****ent qu'****il n****'****y avait pas un cheval ici. **

** « I****l s****'****est enfui d****'****ici ****peut-ê****tre****…****zut!**** »**** a dit Angelique. ****« ****Que faire maintenant?**** »**

** Elle devait marcher, parce que le wagon a commencé à ê****tre**** couvert par la neige.**

** Angelique a soupiré, tiré**** son manteau autour d'elle, et a commencé à marcher.**

** Elle pouvait à**** peine voir, et il faisait plus froid a chaque minute. Il y avaient des arbres morts et noirs que l'****entouraient. ****L****a neige fondue mouillait ses souliers et l****'****ourlet de son manteau. ****I****l n****'****y avait pas de ****lumiè****re****, à part la lune, grande et ronde dans le ciel. Son souffle faisait des petits nuages pâles, qui flottaient dans l'****air, avant qu****'****ils dissipaient et disparaient pour toujours. ****E****t, encore, il ****neigeait, et les gros flocons s'****attrapaient dans ses cheveux.**

** Angelique marchait pendant longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir de la forêt. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'****elle s****'é****tait perdue.**

** « ****Zut!**** »**** elle a dit encore. ****« ****Qu****'****est-ce que je peux faire maintenant?**** »****E****lle a pensé, puis, elle a fait quelque chose qu****'****elle pouvai****t faire trè****s bien. ****E****lle a commencé d****'****hurler.**

** « ****Au secours!**** »**** Angelique a crié. ****« ****Aide-moi! Quelqu****'****un viens ici! Aide-moi!**** »**

** Elle a entendu soudainement un ****_crac!_**** Elle s'****est tourn****é****e, mais elle a tr****é****buch****é**** sur l****'****ourlet de sa jupe, et elle est tomb****é****e. ****L****es ****cristaux froids de la neige ont piqué son visage.**

** Avec u****n gé****missement, Angelique s****'****est lev****é****e, et elle a enlev****é**** quelques morceaux de neige avec sa main.**

** Mais –**** qu****'****est-ce que c****'é****tait? ****Il**** y avait de la lumi****è****re devant elle. ****C'é****tait aveuglante, et c****'é****tait d****'****or****é****e et brillante. ****L****a neige qui l****'****entourait semblait être en flammes. Angelique regardait dans la lumi****è****re. ****E****lle ça fixait son regarde, puis, elle s****'****est rendue compte ce que c****'é****tait, et elle a halet****é****.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**~Chapitre 4**

** C'é****tait une ange! ****E****lle semblait jeune et p****etite, mais elle portait une robe somptueuse argent que scintillait. Et ses ailes…****! ****E****lles ****é****taient**** grandes, et couvert en les plumes blanches, qui é****taient**** saupoudré avec les scintillements pâles. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son dos comme une cascade d'****or filé****. Elle regardait Angelique avec les yeux bruns, et elle ne souriait pas.**

** Angelique a haleté encore. « C'é****tait ****M****ichaelle! ****Ç****a, c****'****est impossible!**** »**

** « ****Bonsoir, ****M****ademoiselle,**** »**** a dit l****'****ange, avec un ton ****moqué.**

** « ****T-tu n****'****est pas vraie!**** »**** Angelique a ****bé****gay****é. « Tu es une petite fille! Une vagabonde! »**

** « C'****a ****é****t****é**** mon ****dé****guisement****, »**** a expliqué l****'****ange ****M****ichae****lle. « M****ais, tu me vois mainten****ant comme je suis en ré****alit****é. Je t'****ai ****donné****e**** une é****preuve****, mais tu l'****as ****é****chou****é. »**

** « ****Que veux-tu dire?**** »**** a crié Angelique.**

** « E****st-ce ****que tu as un cœ****ur?**** »**** a demande ****M****ichaelle. ****« J****e le doute. Si tu l****'****as, il est fait en pierre.**** »**

** « C****omment oses-tu!**** »**** Angelique a grogné.**

** « ****Silence!**** »**** a commandé l****'****ange. ****« ****Tu as beaucoup de la chance en sa vie, mais tu l****'****abuses comme si ce n****'****est rien! Tu n****'es pas reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as! Tu penses que ton argent te rend la meilleure, et tous les autres ne sont bons à rien! Tu es une personne mé****chante**** et terrible, et tu ne mé****rites**** pas les bonnes choses que tu as. Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir pour blesser les vies des autres, comme moi. Maintenant, je vais te punir. »**

** « ****Qu****'****est-ce tu vas faire?**** »**** a dit Angelique, qui a eu un peu de peur.**

** « ****Tu dois rester ici, dans la forêt, dans la neige, dans le froid, sans aide, pour toujours,**** »**** a ****dé****cid****é l'****ange.**

** « Non! Non, non! »**** a crie Angelique. ****« ****S****'****il vous plait ****–**** ne m****'****abandonnez pas! ****J****e suis ****dé****sol****é****e****, je suis trè****s****, trè****s**** dé****sol****é****e****! »****E****lle a commencé a pleurer.**

** « I****l est trop tard pour ****ê****tre**** dé****sol****é****e****, »**** dit l****'****ange, avec ****solemité. Puis, elle a pris un temps. « O****u, est-****il? Ça, c'****est quelque chose que tu peux ****dé****cider****… »**

** Angelique a cligne. « ****P-pardon?**** »**

** Mais, l'****ange a so****uri mysté****rieusement. ****E****lle a ****é****car****té**** ses ailes, et les scintillements pâles qui sur les restaient ont flotté dans l****'****air.**

** Angelique les**** ont regardé pour une minute, mais, soudainement, elle a commencé d'****avoir sommeil. Puis, elle s****'****est ****é****vanouite.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**~Chapitre 5**

** « M****ademoiselle? ****Mademoiselle? Ça va? »**

** « Ç****-ça va bien,**** » a**** dit Angelique, ****trè****s**** confuse. Elle a vu le conducteur, qui la regardait avec inquié****tude.**

** « M****ademoisel****le! Dieu merci! »**** le conducteur a crié. ****« J'****ai trouvé quelqu****'****un qui peut nous aider, mais, quand j****e suis**** retourné avec lui, vous avez disparu!**** »**

** Angelique s'****est demandé, ****« ****Pourquoi suis-je par terre?...oh, oui, je me suis ****é****vanouit****e, puis je suis tombée, aprè****s**** j'****ai vu l****'****ange ****M****ichaelle. ****M****ais****…**** je suis ****tombé****e**** avant j'****ai la vu, aussi. ****E****st-ce que tout a ****é****t****é…****un ****rê****ve****? ****Un ****rê****v****é qu'****a ****é****t****é**** un avertissement? Si je ne change pas****…****ça va passer?**** »**

** Angelique n'essayait jamais à être mé****chante, mais elle n'essayait pas à ****ê****tre gent****ille, exactement...pour, quand elle é****tait un enfant, ses parents sont morts sur le jour do Noël. Angelique a re****ç****u une fortune ****é****norme, mais elle n****'é****tait jamais la m****ê****me personne****…**

** « Si je prends soin avec mes actions, »**** elle a pensé, ****« et comment elles ont les effets sur les vies des autres, ça serait un change, n'est-ce pas? Si je le fait, toute le monde seront plus heureusement...moi, aussi, je suppose....si je ne dois pas rester dans le froid! »**

** Mais, a-l'ete un rê****ve? ****E****lle ne saurait jamais...**

** « M****ademoiselle? ****Ç****a va?**** » a ré****p****é****t****é le conducteur.**

** « O****ui,**** » dit Angelique, mais, le conducteur l'aide pour se lever.**

** « M****erci,**** » a dit Angelique.**

** Le conducteur a é****t****é**** tr****è****s surpris. ****I****l n'a****jam****ais entendu qu'Angelique dire, « M****erci.**** »**

** « D-d****e rein,**** » il a ré****pondu.**

** Ils sont retournés au wagon. Il a é****t****é**** r****é****paré maintenant, et un homme se mettent à côté du wagon. ****I****l ****é****tait grassouillet, et il avait beaucoup de cheveux et****une barbe blanche. ****I****l s'habillait en les v****ê****tements rouges brillantes.**

** « M****erci, ****Monsieur, » a dit Angelique.**

** « De rein, » l'homme a ré****pondu. « ****J****e suis heureux si je peux aider quelqu'un. »**

** « Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un tour ****chez vous? » a demandé Angelique.**

** « Non, merci, » a dit l'homme. « J'ai du transport. » Il a sifflé, et un renne brun pâle a marche autour d'un tournant. L'homme ****l'est**** monté, et dit, « Joyeux Noël! » **

** « À ****vous de m****ê****me! » a crié Angelique; puis, l'homme****est parti.**

** « Est-ce que nous allons au Étoile du Pays maintenant, Mademoiselle? » a demandé le conducteur.**

** « Non...j'ai besoin d'aller au Cœ****ur des Anges, imm****é****diatement, » Angelique**** a ré****pondu. « ****E****t, s'il vous plait...d****é****p****ê****chez-vous. »**

** Quand ils y ****conduisaient, Angelique a pensé de ****M****ichaelle. "****J****e n'ai pas eu****un****raison pour la refuser. ****J****e ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait..."**

**Bientô****t, ils****sont retournés au ****Cœ****ur des Anges, et Angelique a vu**** la ruelle, où elle a vu Michaelle. ****« Arr****ê****tez, s****'il vous plait! » elle a crié.**

** Elle ****est sortie du wagon, et elle a court dans la ruelle.**

** « Michaelle! » a appelé-elle. « Michaelle! »**

** Puis, Angelique a vu ****quelque chose dessous de la neige. ****E****lle a enl****è****vé****des morceau****x avec ****sa main,****jusqu'à elle a vu ****M****ichaelle, qui a ****é****t****é**** sans connaissance. Ses l****è****vres****et ses mains ont ****é****t****é**** bleues,****et ses respirations sont in****é****gales. ****E****lle****a ****é****t****é**** presqu'à mort.**

**Angelique a soulè****vé ****M****ichaelle, et elle l'a porte au wagon. **

** Quand le conducteur a ****le vu, il a halet****é****, « ****Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que c'est? »**

** « Je vais faire quelque chose que j'ai eu besoin de faire avant maintenant, » elle a ré****pondu.**

** Ils ****sont retournés au le ch****â****teau d'Angelique.**

** Plus tard, Angelique s'asseyait dans sa chambre de coucher, et elle regardait du Michaelle. La petite fille portait une chemise de nuit maintenant, et elle é****tait dessous des couvertures en laines tr****è****s douces. Angelique a allumé un feu,****et les flammes semblait****a donne****la chambre un lueur d'orange.**

** Le conducteur est entré. « Tout est bien? » il a demandé.**

** « Oui, je pense, » a dit Angelique. Soudainement, elle a demandé, « Comment-appelez vous? »**

** « Hein? » a dit le conducteur, trè****s surpris.**

** « Ton nom...je n'ai pas pensé que l'est important avant maintenant, mais... »**

** « …Je m'appelle Luc, Mademoiselle. »**

** « Luc. » Angelique a souri. « Merci beaucoup, Luc. Vous avez m'aidé pour sauver la vie de Michaelle. »**

** « J'ai fait seulement que vous m'avez commandé. »**

** « Oui...mais, j'ai peur de j'ai é****t****é**** trop tard, » a dit Angelique. « Si ****M****ichaelle meurs... »**

** « C'est Noël, » dit Luc, « le temps pour les miracles. Soyez optimiste, Mademoiselle. Croyez. » Il a souri. « Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. »**

** « Bonsoir...Luc. »**

** Angelique a regardé Michaelle encore. Ses respirations é****taient ****é****gales maintenant, et sa peau ****é****tait rose avec le ****chaleur. La fille semblait si paisible...Angelique a baillé, et a fermé ses yeux...**

** ...et les ouverts. C'é****tait du matin, et elle a****pu voir la lumi****è****re par fen****ê****tre. ****I****l faisait du neige encore, mais lentement et doucement.**

**Angelique a vu Michaelle; la fille s'est ré****veill****ée, et regardait autour de la chambre.**

** « Est-ce que c'est un rê****ve? » elle a chuchot****é****.**** « ****O****u...est-ce que je suis morte, et je suis en paradis...? »**

** « Joyeux Noël, Michaelle, »**** a dit Angelique.**

** « Je vous connais...vous ê****tes l'une qui a ****é****t****é si mé****chan****te a moi... »**

** « Oui. Mais, j'ai fini à ê****tre m****é****chante, » Angelique a r****é****pondue.**

** « J'en ****sais; j'en sais. Vous avez sauvé ma vie, inconnue gentille. »**

** « Oh! Pardonnez-moi. Je m'appelle Angelique. »**

** « Angelique! Comme un ange! »**

** « ****Je ne suis pas ****comme un ange! »**

**« Mais, peut-ê****tre, vous ****ê****tes... »**

** « ****Peut-ê****tre. Un peu. » Angelique a souri. ****E****lle a pensé. « ****M****ichaelle...avez-vous une famille? » elle a demandé.**

** « Non...je suis l'une seule. »**

** « Voulez-vous rester ici? »**

** « Pour Noël? »**

** « …Pour des temps plus longs? »**

** « Pas pour toujours! »**

** « ****Oui, pour toujours, si vous souhaitez! »**

** « Je ****vais avoir de la nourriture, des****v****ê****tements, et une maison? ****C****a,****c'est au-del****à**** de mes r****ê****ves! »**

** « ****Vous pouvez avoir tous ces choses. »**

** « Pour vraiment? »**

** « Oui! »**

** « Pour toujours? »**

** « ****Pour si longs que vous dé****sirez,**** » Angelique a dit.**

** « Pour toujours, » Michaelle a affirmé****, et elles ont rit.**

** Michaelle a baillé. « J'ai sommeil encore, »**** dit-elle.**

** « Mais, ç****a, c'est Noel! ****Vous ne pouvez pas dormir pour le jour entier! »**

** « Je ne le fera pas.****Angelique...est-ce que vous ê****tes ce****rtain? Que je peux rester ici? »**

** « ****Michaelle, n'inquié****tez pas au sujet de moi. ****J****e l'ai fait trop de temps! »**

** « D'accord, » a dit Michaelle.**

** « Bon rê****ves, » a dit Angelique.**

** « Angelique...avant que vous partez...je veux vous dire... » la fille a baillé encore. « Je ****v****ous remercie. »**

** Puis, elle s'est endormie.**

** Angelique a regardait Michaelle, et elle a chuchoté, « Non, Michaelle...je ****_vous_**** remercie. »**

* * *

Fin.


End file.
